Momo Maruo
is of the Ohrangers. She is 20 years old. Biography Ohranger Uses Chinese boxing and aikido. She loves the city and Machine Empire Baranoia used that against the Ohranger at times. Momo is best friends with Juri Nijou. Momo is the most feminine of the female members and the team thinker. Visor shape: ● Carranger vs. Ohranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai OhPink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Momo fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai Ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The OhPink powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Secret Operations In Gokaiger episode 31, Momo is revealed to have remained in employment with UAOH alongside fellow OhRanger Gorou Hoshino (OhRed) and offered to freely give the Greater Power of the team to the Gokaigers after making them do things to butter her up (so she can create a diversion for Gorou). However, the Gokaigers refuse the power, rather choosing to earn it than merely be given the power. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Momo and her teammates have their powers once more. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Kakurangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Momo, alongside her team (bar KingRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Momo Maruo/OhPink: to be added OhPink UAOH Mecha *Moa Loader *Pink Blocker Arsenal *Power Brace *King Smasher **Battle Stick **King Blaster *Circle Defenser *Thunderwing *Pink Jetter Ranger Key The is Momo Marou's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The OhPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as OhPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Basco's Ranger Key Clones. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Momo received her key and became OhPink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Momo Maruo is portrayed by (Played as . As OhPink, her suit actor was , her sub was . Notes *Her surname is a pun on "maru", circle, which is the motif her Pink Blocker has (as her visor is more of an oval-shape). *Her name, Momo, means pink, which is her colour. External links *OhPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *OhPink at the Dice-O Wiki